disposable
by labrat love
Summary: David Hodges is running out of ideas on ways to spend his income, then an interesting idea forms. When he follows through with it he finds himself in an interesting situation...T because I don't know where it's going...wedges fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer...i do not own the characters, or the songs...if i did i would share...maybe, oh who am i kidding of course i would share!**

learn a foreign language, _Si, comportarsi bene!_

lean to cook,_ well that one didn't go so well but I tried. _

learn woodworking. He took a moment to look at his new desk, end-table and bookshelf. _Check_

write a book._ yeah that's never going to happen_.

finish labrats. _getting there. _

get a pet. _been there done that...twice. _

David Hodges was quickly running out of things to try. His list of "ways to waste income" was rapidly getting shorter, but still he was unfulfilled. Something was still missing and he was unable to figure out what. He had done everything possible under the "well rounded" header right down to joining a gym. That's really the only one he kept up with, it was good to sweat a little after a day behind a desk. Besides that he had no idea what to do, and he was bored. He checked his watch, the summer lineup of reality shows and call-in competitions was beginning, and in his state of unparalleled ennui he decided it was a good idea to watch.

"Hawkeye, Hoolahan, time for dancing with the stars." He called. A thin black tomcat and a distinguished orange tabby materialized as only cats can, and the three settled to watch. Halfway through the show there was a commercial for a local dance studio. Watching the energetic little woman demonstrate the ease of the steps gave him an idea.

"That's what I'll do I haven't tried ballroom dancing yet. After all how hard can it be."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Saturday afternoon was his first lesson. He arrived a little early an watched the couple before him with a growing sense of apprehension.

"Don't worry we'll start you with something easier than that." Said a small woman from behind him. "My name's Brooke, my husband Trevor and I own the studio. He's out today and next week so it'll be just you and me. When he gets back he will teach you to lead, and I'll be your partner. Unless you'd like to bring someone with you." She said with a small smile.

It didn't take him long to decide he would need his own partner. It wasn't that Brooke was hard to work with, she was a fantastic dancer, it was that her strides were so much shorter he kept stepping on her feet.

"Don't worry my toes are immune." She assured him patiently. That was not good enough for Hodges though, he felt clumsy and needed to correct for that. After his lesson and his hundredth apology he began to think about the potential dance partners in his life. _Well there is Catherine, an obvious choice, but a good one. Sara's not around, but she wouldn't have touched me anyway. There was Judy...no, Mandy...NO...Wendy...well that settles it Catherine it is. _

Come Monday he had his plan all worked out. _Just go up and ask her, it's that simple, we're both strait forward people. _

"Hey Catherine, I recently signed up for ballroom dance lessons and..."

"You need a partner, well I don't dance anymore ballroom or otherwise. Sorry."

"Thought I would ask."

"Why me anyway, isn't there someone else you'd rather have your arms around?" She said biting her lower lip.

"No, it's not that I just..." He began.  
"Just go ask her. Besides in heels I'm too tall for you." She said leaving the room before he could respond.

"But Cath, I can't just go up and ask her, she doesn't like me." He said following her out into the hall.

"Well, woo her a little...anonymously. Then drop her an invitation, she'll be so curious she won't be able to resist."

"That works?"

"She works in a crime lab David, she can't not follow the clues."

"Riiiight. You're smart."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Tuesday, Hodges waited with anticipation as he watched Wendy find the little box of chocolates he hid on her desk. She looked at the tag with her name on it, then around the room, then back at the box. He was giddy as he watched her pop a chocolate in her mouth with a smile, and close her eyes. He sighed feeling as contented as she looked. _Wait until tomorrow fiore, there's more where that came from. _

Wednesday as he was slipping the rose, and the larger box of chocolates into her locker he was struck with an idea so brilliant it impressed even himself.

Thursday he beamed as he watched her trying to find somewhere to put her half dozen roses.

"Looks like it's working." Said Catherine as she entered the room. "She's been snooping around trying to find who's left them."

"Wait until you see what she finds tomorrow."

"This is a side of you I've never seen before. I'm starting to think I should have said yes when you asked."

"What can I say, I never do anything by halves. And if you had said yes, I wouldn't have had to have wooed you."

"Point. Good luck, not that you need it, she doesn't suspect a thing."

Friday Catherine found an excuse to visit the DNA lab. There she discovered an awestruck Wendy and an impressive final present.

"Can you believe it!" Wendy was blushing furiously.

"What did he send you this time?" Catherine asked.

"Let's see, a dozen roses in all different colors, another little box of chocolates with a note "_since you liked the fist box so much," _an envelope, I haven't opened that yet, and these. She said opening the box she had on her lap. It was a pair of perfectly crafted high heels, in her exact size. They were enough to impress even Catherine.

"Lucky girl, somebody out there likes you. What's in the envelope?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Wendy said blushing again. " 'My little fiore, I know you're curious as to who I am. You can find out if you meet me here. Bring the shoes.' Then he leaves an address."

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen it before."

"Well then." Catherine encouraged. "I guess you'll have to go and find out."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Saturday morning Hodges waited nervously in the lounge of the ballroom. Catherine had told him Wendy bought it hook line and sinker but he was still fidgety. Then he saw them. The perfect pair of heels wrapping themselves criss-cross around the cutest feet he had ever seen. The allure continued with thin straps winding their way up legs that made him catch his breath. If that was not enough the rest of her was equally appealing in a clingy black dress that splashed off the gentle curve of her hips. Wendy had arrived, and he was too dumfounded to speak.

"YOU?" She was all she could get out. He shrugged.

"David, wonderful! You brought a partner this week. I'm Brooke, and your name is sweetheart?" The instructor appeared breaking the tension.

"Wendy. I'm confused, what do you need a partner for, and why is it me?"

"Um, ballroom dancing, and I'll explain later."

"Wonderful, let's get dancing!" It was Brooke who came to the rescue again.

Two hours later after endless repetitions of the basic dance steps and the careful avoidance of toes the lesson was over.

"You're a natural darling you must come back!" The little instructor cooed as the two left the building.

"I'll walk you to your car." Hodges told her.

"Good then maybe you can tell me what that was all about." she said with a probing glare.

"Well do you remember when I told you lonely geeks have a lot of spare time and income?"

"Yes."

"Well lonely geeks have nearly run out of options on ways to use that time and income. Learning to dance was next on the list. Little did I know so was finding a dance partner. And, um, well since I couldn't find anyone else I thought of you, well after Catherine gave me some encouragement."

"That doesn't explain why you turned my desk into a flower shop, or are trying to make me diabetic, and how did you know my shoe size?"

"I figured since it was me you would need to be convinced a little, and I checked your spare pair in your locker. I hope you liked it."

"I did, it was fun to find the surprise every morning."

"So you'll come back next week? Please? Your lessons are paid for. If not well I guess I can dance with Brooke, she just won't have any toes."

"What did you say?"

"About toes?"

"No about my lessons being paid for."

"Oh. I hope you don't mind."

"No."

"Good."

"Well this is my car. I'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah, okay."

**SO...chapter one...there you have it, it ends on a terribly awkward note...but it holds a lot of promises...**

**next chappie up soon!!**

**XO Ratty**

**PS. and PLEASE forgive me if my Italian is bad... the dictionary is only so helpful...**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Wendy found a single Hershey's kiss and a pink carnation on her desk.

"Thought you might need more encouragement." Hodges said taking her by surprise. "And I figured you were running out of vase space, so I went smaller. I'll leave you alone now, if you don't show up Saturday I'll understand." He said quietly as he left her lab.

She sat quietly for a moment, unable to decide what to do. On one hand she had often considered taking dance lessons, and these were free, but on the other hand it was David Hodges. He did go through an awful lot of trouble to convince her, not to mention all the money. The shoes alone had to be expensive. Her inner turmoil was interrupted when Nick came in to drop off some samples.

"Nick? I have a question."

"Sure shoot."

"Have you ever spent a lot of money on a girl just to have her say no in the end?"

"The story of my life."

"How did you feel?" She continued.

"Is this about your mystery man?"

"Yes." She responded without meeting his eyes.

"Well I can give you this advice. He wouldn't have spent as much if he was confidant in asking you out."

"So he thought I would say no, and is trying to bribe me?"

"No, more like he's shy and can't say it in words. If He could just walk right up and ask you he would have. Maybe he thought you had reasons not to give him a chance, and he wanted to show you he was serious."

"Oh, that makes sense, thanks."

"Anytime. I'll be back for those later." He said as he turned to leave. As he rounded the corner he nearly walked right into Hodges.

"Thank you." Was all the tech said before he disappeared down the hall. Nick paused to wonder what that was all about. Then it connected and he smiled to himself before continuing down the hall.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

By Saturday Wendy had made up her mind. She once again put on her heels and headed to dance.

"You look nice today." Hodges said when she arrived. "Brooke is just finishing up with the couple ahead of us. I think the guy she's dancing with is her husband, Trevor."

"He's so tall!" She exclaimed. It was true, Trevor was easily 6'3" and as broad as a linebacker. Yet he floated across the floor better than anyone he had ever seen, and Hodges noticed although his stride was twice hers he never stepped on her feet. A few minutes later the couple was finished and the four cleared the floor.

"Wendy! I'm so glad you decided to come back. This is my husband Trevor." The tall dancer shook hands with Hodges and Wendy and chatted a moment before Brooke shooed them onto the floor.

"Hold your frame, there like that. See, no part of your upper body should touch." Trevor was incredibly patient. This Saturday was dedicated to smooth dances so the waltz, Viennese waltz, the fox-trot and the rumba were on the menu.

"If you can do the the box step the two waltzes and the rumba will be as easy as pie. Careful with the toes in the fox-trot, you step directly into your partner." Brooke informed them.

"I noticed that." Hodges pointed out. "Your strides are so different but you never seem to have a problem."

"Not again." Trevor rolled his eyes at Brooke.

"I couldn't help it, but see it works every time. He's much happier now."

"What?" Hodges asked.

"Brooke has a bad habit of letting single male dancers step on her toes."

"Why?" He couldn't think of a reason.

"So they have to find their own partner." Wendy caught on.

"And it worked see, here she is and they are having a wonderful time. Now on to the rumba." Brooke scolded. "Forget what they say about the tango, rumba is the dance of love. It's a count of 1...2,3. 1...2,3. You should almost come to a standstill on your forward step." She continued.

The time seemed to fly by and at the end of the lesson both Wendy and Hodges were fairly confidant in the basics of the smooth dances. Wendy seemed especially pleased at the end of the day a bright smile lit her face and spread contagiously to Hodges.

"Walk me to my car?" she asked causing him to smile wider. "Sorry if I was grumpy before. I just didn't expect that from you. That sounds bad sorry."

"I understand. So do I get the pleasure of dancing with you every week?" he inquired.

"You most certainly do." Was her response as she got in her car. "See you Monday." She waved as she pulled away.

"Bye." He called after her, and he started to whistle as he headed to his car.

**Ta-da! There you go, the next chapter. I hope you like it. I can't promise the next chapter will be up quickly, work is stealing my soul, but it will be as soon as I can. until then take care and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Greg made his way through the hall he heard something he hadn't in a long time, music. Someone in the building was playing music.

"Someone is in a good mood today." The surprise put a smile on Greg's face, Hodges was actually dancing around in the trace lab.

"I know, It's a shock to me to. I just don't feel like being sarcastic today. Even to you Greg."

"Let me put it on my calendar then." Greg grinned as he put the bags on the table for Hodges to test. As he continued down the hall he realized the same song was beginning elsewhere. Following a hunch he headed to the DNA lab, and sure enough Wendy had the old boom box out and was playing the same CD as Hodges. That threw him for a bit of a loop.

"Nice to hear music in the lab again."

"That's what everyone's said. Well except for Grissom, he just rolled his eyes."

"He did that all the time when I was here." Greg said catching her hand as she spun by. He spun her around once more and then out to the side. Then he spun her back in to his side and leaned away.

"I didn't know you knew how to ballroom dance." Wendy was the one surprised as she followed through the lean and then back onto her feet.

"It's got dance in it's name doesn't it? I took it in college, I think it's like riding a bike. I didn't know _you _danced."

"I do now." She giggled. "I'm taking lessons."

"Cool, if you need a partner let me know, I'll dust off my shoes."

"Actually I've got one." She said shyly. Greg gave her a knowing smile as he slipped out the door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Saturday could not come soon enough for the pair of dancers.

"Today is Latin dances, swing, cha-cha, tango, and the samba line dance. Like the waltz and rhumba if you can do the swing step you can do the cha-cha." Trevor explained. "In our more advanced classes we also teach jive."

...

"1 2 cha-cha-cha, rock step cha-cha-cha, right good, keep your posture. Step back firmly Wendy, don't worry that the floor isn't going to be there."

...

"There are three steps in plain swing they all take up the same number of beats. There is single step which is counted 1...2...rock step, the double step 1,2 rock step and triple step which is 1,2,3 rock step. There is also west coast swing, it has a completely different count, but don't worry about that now."

...

"There are three basic tango positions; shadow, closed position, and promenade. You can change between any of them whenever you'd like as long as you do it on the beat."

...

"No David you can't samba to the electric slide, the beat is too slow."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Oh my god, my calves are killing me. Latin really wears you down." Wendy said wearily as she switched into more comfortable shoes.

"No kidding, I don't think I have to bother with the gym tonight." Hodges said as he waited for her to finish.

"You work out?" She giggled.

"What's so funny about that? I like to keep fit, and since a lab doesn't really facilitate that, I go to the gym."

"It's not funny per se, I just never suspected you were the gym type. I don't see you showing off your guns like Stokes."

"Since I don't have to shake down crooks on a regular basis I don't see the need for guns like Stokes'." He said as he helped her up. "I'm also not trying to impress anyone."

"Be nice." She scolded gently, but she didn't let go of his hand. Instead she laced her fingers with his and carried her shoes with her other hand.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back home Hodges sat on his couch cat on his lap and the other stalking his shoes. He was aware something was different. There was a feeling he that he had not felt for a long time. For a moment he struggled to put a label on it. Then he had it, for the first time in years he was truly content.

"I think I found what I've been looking for Hoolahan." He said scratching the orange tabby's ears. "I only hope she did too."

**Here is installment three of the disposable saga...again i can't make any promises about when the next chapter will go up, but i can say if you thought this chapter was good wait until the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Week five of the lessons and things are about to get a whole lot more interesting for our couple...**

Brooke wasted no time getting the couple on the floor for the second to last week. After an hour and a half of instruction they were allowed a little freedom.

"You two are just lovely, you have the perfect chemistry. I would highly encourage continuing lessons, maybe even competing. From now on you two will be mostly on your own, Trevor and I will be in and out to check on you but it is up to you to figure things out. Feel free to play with the music." She waved as she left the immediate ballroom and entered a small side office.

"Wow, we're finally cut loose. I have no idea what to do with all my freedom." Wendy laughed.

"Howabout a little waltz?" Hodges asked extending his hand in invitation. She accepted and soon they were sweeping across the floor. "I never did tell you how nice those shoes look on you." He complimented. She smiled.

"Thank you. Really. I'd like to think I'm not that hard to approach, but I guess you proved me wrong. Nick had to put things in perspective for me." She looked a little sheepish.

"Well I'm not saying it's entirely your fault but if you weren't so cute when you're frustrated I wouldn't be nearly as inclined to push your buttons." He said leading her into an under-arm turn. She gave him a little glare as she faced him again."See that was adorable." She couldn't help but laugh. "But I think we do much better when we're a team."

"I don't think the lab, or even the CSI could handle it if we were nice to each other though." She pointed out.

"So we'll continue to fight for the sake of the children" he declared as the music changed to a lively swing.

"Not so fast!" She called as he spun her twice in a row.

"What, not like this?" he responded leading her around and letting her hand go so it circled his waist. Then he caught her, arm extended and lead her through another spin. Somewhere in the rotation she lost traction and balance and stumbled into Hodges' waiting arms.

"I'm grateful you go to the gym." She grinned her head still spinning.

"So I can catch you if you fall?"

"Something like that." She responded as the music changed again. This time it was a rumba.

_"Non poso attendere un momento di piu. Opinione e meche adore. Dicami quando, quando, quando. Edallora il tesoro dice quando._" He sang along to the chorus in Italian.

"You speak Italian too?"

"Again that whole lonely geek thing leaves me with lots of disposable time and income, and well my mother's side is fiercely Sicilian. Great Grama spoke almost no English, I never knew what she was saying. I decided it was time to embrace some family history and learn Italian. My mom loves it, she keeps trying to get me to teach her more than she already knows."

"That's really sweet."

"I can be." They continued in a comfortable silence. After a turn he held her closer abandoning closed position for something more intimate.

"We're out of form." she whispered.

"They're not watching." he assured her. As it turns out he was not entirely correct. Brooke was in fact peeking around the door frame of the office. She couldn't have been more pleased. Trevor on the other hand...

"Brooke!" he whispered calling her back into the office. "You do this every time."

"I've never been wrong have I?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well...no." Trevor had to concede.

"Besides it worked so well for us, I have to repay the cosmic favor." She said kissing her sitting husband on the temple. "Now give them until the end of the song before you go reminding them about the mixer."

Back out in the ballroom the song was drawing to an end. It was then David Hodges decided to take a leap. _It's now or never, _he thought as he dipped her backwards pressing his lips gently to the flutter of pulse at the base of her neck. She sighed, he smiled. They had a moment of tense silence until they were interrupted by Trevor emerging from the office. The pair backed away from one another like teenagers caught by their parents.

"Just a reminder, next lesson is at 7pm, it's a mixer for all of our students, we hope you can come."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Wendy." Hodges got her attention Monday at work.

"Yes." she responded turning to face him.

"Are you going to the mixer next weekend?" He asked stepping towards her on his right foot.

"I'd like to." She stepped back with her left.

"Would you like to make it more economical and take one car?" He stepped with his left foot this time.

"Sure, your car or mine?" Right foot.

"Well my car is going for dinner before hand so if you would like dinner you are more than welcome to join me in my car."

"Sounds good." She responded, both of them stepping to the side on their right and dragging the left to join it.

"Well, I'll pick you up at five-thirty and we can decide where to go." The pattern began again.

"If we decide now we won't have to worry about it later..."

...

Across the hall the labrats had assembled in Archie's lab and were watching the proceedings before them.

"What are they doing?" Archie asked aloud.

"It's a tango." Grissom said appearing behind them causing Henry to jump. "Watch, one, two, side-step, close." He narrated. "They haven't been dancing together long, but already they are very good."

"How can you tell?" Mandy asked.

"They aren't looking at their feet." he said plainly.

"That they have been doing this together I mean?" she corrected her question.

"She anticipates the length of his stride and adjusts for it. If they had learned separately he would have stepped on her feet once or twice. Seeing as if they both had been doing this for years and suddenly decided to bring it to the lab; they would be experienced enough to avoid each other's feet. Also they have fought less lately, I just figured they were putting that energy into something else. As facinating as this is," he reminded them, "there is work that needs to be done." He said leaving a tape on the table for Archie.

**There you go! things have begun to heat up for our favorite pair. What will happen at the mixer? Will the night end well or will toes get stepped on? tune in for the next chapter and find out! **

**ps i apologize a million time over if my Italian is bad, as hard as i looked i could not find the actual Italian lyrics so i had to use a translator...**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's a nice long chapter for y'all, and just a tiny author cameo...**

"Hello, beautiful." Hodges greeted his date as she got to his car.

"Hello." She responded as she sat down. They had (after minutes of debate in the lab) decided on a little pizzeria they both passed to get to the studio.

"This place is adorable" Wendy cooed as they were lead to a table by a petite waitress in a loud patterned button-down shirt.

"Kin I get you guys something to drink right away?" she asked as she placed menus on the table.

"Just water." Wendy requested, Hodges agreed.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she turned to fetch their cups.

"Remind you of anyone?" He asked pointing to her shoes.

"I think even Greg would be jealous." Wendy laughed as she noticed the waitress' blaze orange high-tops.

"Nice shoes." Hodges complimented as she set the glasses on the table.

"Thanks, I have a solid purple pair too. Ready to order?" She asked pen poised over an order slip.

"I think so, we'd like a 12' sausage and mushroom. Alright with you?" Wendy asked her dining companion.

"Sure I'll eat anything."

"Okay, commin' right up." The waitress said as she took the menus and disappeared into the kitchen. Ten minutes later the couple was happily munching away on a pie fresh from the oven.

"Thanks for dinner." She said

"Who said I was paying?" He asked giving her a trademark smirk.

"You said..."

"What I said my car was going to dinner, I didn't say I was taking you to dinner." He allowed the look of confused outrage to play on her face a moment longer before letting her in on the joke. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He assured her. "And you're welcome by the way. It's nice to have someone to eat with for a change; and not just one of my cats trying to "share." You'd think they never get fed." Wendy laughed. Inside she was a little surprised, she never pictured Hodges as a pet person let alone a cat person. After several "everything okay here? 's" from the enthusiastic waitress, they decided they had better get going. After taking care of the bill and grabbing a couple of peppermints from the front counter they were off.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Look at all the people." Hodges was surprised to see the ballroom so filled.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful. Thanks to those dance shows business has been booming!" Brooke said characteristically appearing from nowhere. "You look adorable David, now out onto the floor, mingle, make friends...dance!" she urged.

"Adorable?" He asked as they found a table on the side to stash their stuff.

"You don't look any different than you do normally." Wendy assured him.

"Am I always adorable then?" He wondered aloud.

"Come on." She said rolling her eyes and tugging him onto the dance floor. After a cha-cha, waltz, and a swing dehydration became noticeable.

"I'll get some water." Hodges volunteered as he disappeared into the crowd. He retuned a moment later to find his partner gone. Putting the drinks on the table he looked for her amongst the dancers. Then he spotted her, she was lovely. Fine legs and dainty feet highlighted by exquisite shoes and a strategically flowy skirt. Her curves were hugged by a red blouse that complimented her soft skin tone, she was breathtaking. He couldn't believe she liked him, or at least she acted like she liked him. Then again Wendy was not the kind of girl to play like that, she liked you or she didn't. Taking his eyes off her for a moment he looked at her dance partner and his heart hit the floor. He was what one might call gorgeous. Dark wavy hair, lean toned body, a hint of the Mediterranean in his features, in short Hodges didn't stand a chance. _I knew it was too good to be true, I don't think she'll come back to me now. _He thought glumly as he sat in one of the folding chairs around the table. To make matters worse he couldn't help but watch the pair dance. He was good, very good, he was doing tricks Hodges had never seen before. Wendy was a beautiful follower never missing a step, there was a tiny glimmer of pride in his gloominess. _She was mine once, _he thought melodramatically. Then the song ended and the young man lead Wendy back to the table. Being polite Hodges stood to greet the pair.

"Hodges!" Wendy squeaked. "This is Nick."

"Of course he is." Hodges muttered as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Wendy says you work together?" he asked making small talk. _Great he has an accent too._

"Yeah, were both in the CSI crime lab."

"That's cool. I'm here with someone from work too. They had to answer their phone and I was left alone, and so was she." He explained.

"I only went to get water." Hodges was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't want to become personally involved with the person stealing his woman.

"Is that him?" Wendy asked pointing to a blond young man approaching the conversation.

"Yes. This is James." He introduced his companion when he reached the three of them. "We'll go. Nice to meet you Hodges, maybe I will borrow Wendy again sometime." He said as he and James headed to the dance floor. Hodges watched them with contempt.

"So, what's up?" Wendy said sensing his tension.

"Nothing. I just don't appreciate being abandoned like that." He said defensively.

"You're jealous!" She accused.

"No!"

"Uh-huh, yeah you are. I can't believe it."

"No, I'm not you can dance with whomever you want. I'll just go and find my own..."

"David he's GAY!" She cut him off.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how you didn't see it a mile away. Gosh your gaydar must be broken or non-existent or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Right then."

"I wouldn't do that to you." she assured him gently. "And besides he is soo not my type."

"Aside from being gay?"

"Yes, orientation aside...he is still not my type."

"You don't like gorgeous foreigners?"

"No I like sarcastic, know-it-all, kiss-up lab technicians."

"Hey I'm not a kiss-up." He pretended to be wounded. Inside however he was doing flips. _She likes me! _

The rest of the evening was a blur. It all went much to quickly for Hodges, he wanted to savor every moment.

"I'm exhausted." Wendy said as she flopped into the front seat of the car. James wore me out trying to teach me to hustle." Hodges smiled.

"That's what you get." after being assured there was no threat he relaxed and encouraged her to dance with the other pair to give him a break. In turn he found a wallflower blonde to coax out of her shell. By the end of the night the young woman was no longer intimidated by the flurry of dance floor activity.

"That was nice what you did for Molly."

"Well under normal circumstances that would have been me, I didn't want to see it happen to someone else." There was a comfortable pause. The he decided to take a chance. "Wendy, do you want to come back to my place for a little while?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure." She didn't need a moment to consider.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?"

"No. I have one of my own. He may get jealous though. The two of you would get along."

"Ha ha. Funny, I had the right though."

"Okay, I'll give you that. He could have been perceived as a threat."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Well here we are, _sede dolce domestica._" Hodges said leading Wendy into his house. "You want something to drink."

"I could down probably a gallon of water."

"I'll see what I can do, in the mean time make yourself comfortable." He said popping a CD into the sound system and disappearing from the room. Almost as soon as the music began a thin black cat wound his way into the room and began to investigate his new house guest. Soon after his orange tabby companion noticed there was someone new in the house.

"I see the cats have found you." Hodges said as he returned with two glasses of ice water. "The little black one is Hawkeye, and the tabby who has commandeered your lap is Hoolahan."

"You named your cats after MASH characters?"

"Yes and no. I adopted Hoolahan from the shelter, so that was her name when I got her. Hawkeye adopted me. He was the runt of the litter alone in the pet store. He was there for two weeks and every time I went in he looked at me with those big green eyes."

"You're such a softy."

"Yeah, don't rub it in."

"Does he always lay in front of the speakers like that?" Wendy asked about the skinny tomcat.

"Only when I play this CD, I think he has something for her."

"Who is she?"

"Melody Gardot, pretty isn't it?" Wendy nodded in agreement and stroked Hoolahan's ears. There was a moment of silence before Hodges interrupted with a question.

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me." He insisted gently. Maneuvering the cat off her lap Wendy accepted the invitation. It was nothing fancy just a simple sway in the middle of Hodges' living room. Time seemed to slow and Hodges wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore. He had wanted this since the moment he met her and now that it was happening, now that she was here in his arms he could scarcely believe it.

Similarly Wendy was in the same lulled state. If someone had told her seven weeks ago that she would be dancing with David Hodges in his living room she would have laughed them out of the room. Now it just felt so right.

"Stay." He whispered jolting her out of her reverie. She looked at him surprised.

"I'm not asking for anything more than company, no expectations. Please." he breathed.

...

**And now the most sinister and frustrating of all plot devices the abhorred cliff hanger!**

**MWAHAHA! uh, sorry...i had to do something to build suspense (and it's not like you don't know what's going to happen...) **

**and i do make a small appearance in this chapter, because what good is writing if you can't put yourself in the story once in a while! **


	6. chapter 7

**So here you go the last chapter of disposable, I promise there will be an epilogue as soon as I can get my computer functioning again. **

_"stay...i'm not asking for anything more than company, no expectations. please."_

Wendy could hardly believe he just asked her to stay. Her heart stopped and her face must have reflected that because Hodges began apologizing.

"Sorry forget I ever asked. I'm such an ass. Here you are in my house, which is more than I could ever have asked for..."

"David." She stopped his embarased rant. "It's okay. I'd like to stay." She said with a small smile.

"You would?" He whispered. She nodded. "Oh." Was all he could manage in response. For what seemed like forever neither moved. Hodges paralyzed with fear, Wendy just plain confused.

"Hodges? Okay. I don't know about you but, I generally like to sleep in something that's not a skirt. So if I could..."

"Oh yeah right." He startled out of his trance. "I'll...I'll um, find you something." He said as he headed off in the direction of his room. "I set out some stuff on the bed, if you want something different just let me know."

"Okay." A few moments later she emerged in one of his grey t-shirts and a pair of coca cola sleep pants, her hair was down. Hodges stared at her for a few moments unsure of what to say. Then finally he came up with something.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Oh come on, you've go to be kidding me." Wendy was surprised he was impressed by her in pajamas.

"No, really. I think you should come to work like that; or maybe you shouldn't I don't know if I could resist coming over to touch you." He explained as he came over and took her in his arms. "Now gimme a second to get my Pj's on and then we can get comfortable."

"Alright you can come in" he called to her when he was finished changing. "Um, do you sleep on your side or stomach, or your back?" He winced slightly at his lack of eloquence.

"On my side usually. Well any way but on my stomach, I always wind up choking on my pillow."

"I'm a back or stomach man myself so I guess it'll work out. Do you have a side?"

"Either one."

" Okay, ah well make yourself comfortable." He said gesturing to the bed. After a moments shuffling the pair got comfortable. Hodges on his back, Wendy tucked at his side her head on his shoulder. One of his arms was around her waist the other played with her hair. He wound a shiny black lock around his finger and sighed. _Life is good. _

"Comfy?" he asked his guest.

"Yeah." She mumbled and draped an arm across his chest. They lay for a moment in a state of drowsy content, well Wendy was content. Hodges was wound like a clock.

"You comfy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You're not relaxed though."

"I'm relaxed."

"No you're not." She propped her self up on her elbow to get a better view. "You're tense. I can feel It. Not to mention your heart is racing. What's up."

"Well, honestly it's been a long, long time since I have had a woman in bed with me let alone a woman of your caliber." He confessed. "And I'm a little...nervous."

"How long is a long time? If I may be so bold."

"How long have you been at the lab?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Was it my fault?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to dent your machismo." She said playfully.

"No, ah far from it it's just...when you find exactly what your looking for nothing else can measure up, and when you know you can never have it, it's not even worth trying."

"Wow." it was her turn to be speechless.

"Yeah. See at first it was purely physical, you made even those awful lab coats look good." She smiled a little. "Then I got to know you, I got under your skin, I learned all the right buttons to push, and I was hooked. You're like caffeine, you get into my blood and I'm wired and jittery but I just can't function without it." Wendy responded the only way she could think of. Within moments she was on top of him kissing him senseless. I was all Hodges could do to not pass out. Instead he actually dislodged himself from the object of his affection.

"Wendy wait. You know if we start this we won't be able to stop, and I have no protection." She growled softly and sat back.

"Damn." she breathed. Wendy attempted to think but her lust addled brain would have none of it.

"Um, Wendy. I hate to bother you but you're straddling me and well it's not helping the situation." He hesitated to call attention to the fact that he was stiff as a board, but then again she had probably noticed, considering she was sitting on it.

"Well." She said having finally come to a conclusion. Then next words out of her mouth practically sent him over the edge then and there. "Nothing says we can't make out until we can't stand it and grope like teenagers."

"Dirty." He smirked

"Nobody's perfect." She shrugged and leaned down over him again.

"You're damn close." He panted between kisses. He moaned softly into her mouth and traced the lines of her body with eager hands. Wendy responded by gently rocking her hips into his. He gasped and pulled her closer arching into her increasing the friction between them. She whimpered and slid her hands under his t-shirt. She began at first to run her fingers over his taunt chest, but as the pace of the rocking increased she gripped his sides hard enough to make him gasp.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"S'okay." He assured her. Taking advantage of the moment he rolled her to her back and began nibbling at her neck. She fought not to dig her nails in again. She lost the battle as he nuzzled down her chest and ghosted his mouth over her breast.

"Of course you're a scratcher." He teased as he kissed her again.

"Can't help it."

"Oh, don't worry I'll get my revenge." He said mischievously as he slipped his hands under her shirt to slide it off.

"My god you're beautiful." He said causing her to blush. The moment was cut short however as he leaned down and bit her rather hard on the collarbone.

"Ouch! That hurt!" she protested, he smirked. "I bruise easily, now I can't wear those v-necks you like so much." she informed him as she smacked him playfully.

"I guess I'll have to leave them where they don't show then." He said with a glint in his eyes. Starting at the red mark on her neck he traveled down her chest and stomach to her hip. Taking advantage of the ill fitting sleep pants he lowered a portion of the waistband ever so slightly. She sighed wantonly as he first covered the patch of skin in kisses then bit down again.

"There" he said his voice thick. "that one won't show."

"David." Her voice was husky to match his. "You have too many clothes on." She informed him. Just her tone made him shiver as he removed his shirt.

"That's all that goes sorry, I have nothing on under the bottoms." He said as he lay down beside her again.

"That's okay, neither do I." She whispered causing him to shudder yet again.

"Naughty minx. And this is the one time I don't have protection." He growled.

"I guess that means I have to come back some time." She said as she slid her hand down his athletic frame. "Until then we have to take care of this another way." She said as she palmed him through the thin fabric. He moaned and kissed her voraciously. She continued to rub through the pants driving him up the wall.

"Please" He begged desperate for skin on skin contact. She obliged slipping under the waistband and wrapping her hand around the slick member. She grinned as she watched his eyes roll back in his head. She continued to stroke, making him arch and pant. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, his mouth was cold.

"Gosh, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you without something to say." She said kissing him again.

"Very funny." he groaned. "I'm so close...please. Just a little more." Wendy increased the pace of her ministrations. Hodges tilted his head back and bit his lip. "Ohgodyes." He slurred as he came into her hand. Both of them lay motionless for a moment until Wendy needed to wash her hand and Hodges needed to change his pants. She returned from the bathroom to find him in a pair of boxers.

"Come here." He urged and patted the bed space next to him. "Thank you." he said as he kissed her and wound his hand through her hair. "I haven't done that since I was a kid."

"So, a long long time ago?"

"You think you're so funny."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." she reminded him.

"Very true. Wendy," he said after a moments pause, "would you want to go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Perfect! now, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Me too." she agreed and soon the lovebirds were fast asleep. Wendy nestled into his neck, and Hodges with a smile on his face.

**Thanks for your patience, and don't worry I'll delete the note soon too!**


End file.
